The invention refers to an apparatus for cooking food, especially meat and fish, with a container which may be heated and which has a pivotable cover that can be opened and closed. This container contains a garnishing liquid and plates (a bottom plate with tines and plate thereabove with mating openings) whereby the plate with openings serves as a tray-plate for the food products to be grilled/cooked.
Present cooking apparatus have basket-like inserts, which can be put into a container whereby the hot cooking liquid in those containers or its steam will treat and cook the food. As cooking liquids, oil, soups, garnishing liquids and the like as well as salty water can be used and dependent upon these liquids the food products are fried, boiled, or steamed which provides a certain taste according to the way they are cooked. Further, there are various grilling apparatus where the meat is set on a rack and thereby exposed to the heat, such as smoke of fire or any other source of heat. Thereby an effect of roasting or toasting is achieved which provides the characteristic taste of grilling.